land and sea
by thatonebrunette
Summary: After a blessing gone wrong Jane knew she'd lost her free will, but falling into the hands of a young, insensitive pirate who seemed to know her secrets could only make things worse. Part adventure, part coming of age, and slight romance. NOT A MARY SUE!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of attack reached Jane's ears as she crouched behind a barrel in the storage hold. Her hands shook as she wiped her tear-stained face with her skirt before crossing them tightly across her chest.

There was a clatter and screaming, signifying the arrival of some unwanted guests.

_Pirates_

------

The captain of _Neptune's Revenge_ signaled his men to board ship. This wasn't an ordinary trade ship, he could easily tell, but also one transporting a small but ample number of people, all relatively wealthy. It was fun to watch them run around with nowhere to escape. Their pride was too high for them to sit still and wait half an hour.

_My favorite_ he thought sarcastically _a group of selfish, rich aristocrats._ At least this meant more to take in the long run. But, there was something familiar about this group. Almost a déjà vu type feeling. Something in his chest told him...

His thoughts floated to his past takeovers as he plotted this one out. There was the threatening approach that worked quite well, or the ever-so-clever bartering notion. Of course, he and his crew always got the better deal in the end, what with their dangerous demeanor and deadly weapons in hand.

"Tom" his thoughts were interrupted by his first mate.

"The crew 'ave most of the passengers rounded up and we're only wait'n on a few' a men to finish with their search'n. Yer good ter goes if you want to start talk'n with their capt'n 'bout goods and such."

"Yes, I think I will." he said more to himself than to his mate. He knew what technique he would use this time around.

------

"Why can't we just give up and go back up there? I want to see the Capt'n at his finest." said one of the pirates to his companion. A young fellow with bright red hair and noticeable freckles had he not been so grimy. His friend was all the worst.

"Lad, yer got a lot of lernin to do before yer ready to be promoted from kitchen's help. Yer never gonna know if you've missed somethin' til you look twice." said the elder pirate.  
They reached the storage hold and banged open the door, looking over the goods quickly.

"Only water, wheat, and flour, here" said the red head opening the first couple of barrels and glancing at the bags. "Where do these people leave their real goods?" he turned to go.

"Now wait there, lad. Looks like we've got some nice gunpowder o'er there. That'd be handy to take, yer know?"

The man walked over to the barrels marked "powder" and started counting.

Neither noticed the young woman hiding across the room, slowly making her way towards the door. Only the younger stood in her way, and Jane was sure that if she was quick enough it would catch him off guard and give her a few seconds lead. She was sure, of course, until she tripped over a misplaced bag and landed with a thump.

Both men's focus turned abruptly to her; both we're wide eyed with shock.

"Get 'er!!" the older one yelled. Jane stood up and tripped clumsily over the stock.  
She felt their hands go around her forearm.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" she yelled as she was dragged to the deck.

Neither man listened of course. The journey up only took a matter of a few minutes before Jane could see the afternoon sky and everyone in a large group.  
Several pirates surrounded them with menacing looking weapons, while her brother-in-law, Charles, faced the Pirate Captain separately. The men holding her headed towards the solitary two. Jane panicked not sure which man presented the worst fate.

"Noooooooooo!" she let out a scream as she dragged forward and thrown to the ground at the feet of the leaders.  
The mix of her own tears and the salty-ocean breeze stung her eyes and cheeks. Her light brown hair whipped across her face where it had come loose, adding to the pain.

Knowing it would have to happen eventually Jane glanced up, only to see the pirate with a hard stare looking down at her. It took her by surprise how young he was, maybe mid-twenties at most and for a small moment she couldn't look away.

"Who is this?" He asked in a tone as hard as his face. Charles said nothing. "I SAID WHO-"

"That is my wife's sister and daughter of the former captain, may his soul rest in peace. She's seventeen and recently engaged to the young Lord Nathaniel Daring. There is no interest you could have in her"

The pirate glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? I think that is for me to decide, no? Stand up."

It took Jane a second to realize he had addressed her in this last part. She climbed shakily to her feet, her hands shivering out of control from the fear and resentment as she was looked over.

She managed a quick glance at the crowd and easily spotted surly looking Sophrina who showed no remorse. Beside her was Nathaniel, his face unreadable but still sending uncomfortable shivers up Jane's spine. Her attention was called back to the pirate who had started addressing their Captain again.

"I've made my decision. We kill no one in trade for most of your gunpowder and an ample share of your supplies. But in return for this most _generous_ offer, this wench comes with me."

"No." she heard, but Jane couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore. He wanted her? Why? She stared at her hands.

"Am I not making myself clear? This is what I'm offering. Unless you want your conscience bloodied by the deaths of your passengers I suggest you don't take lightly what I want."

Charles' voice was firm "You cannot take another man's wife, future or present. Take someone younger if you must, or older and unmarried if it suits you, but not her." This response gained some well deserved gasps from everyone. Jane could feel the hot anger or embarrassment building in her cheeks.

"What makes her so special, eh? Why _not_ her?" was the retort

"Because she's family"

Jane rolled her downcast eyes before looking back up at the men. What ludicrous.

She spoke, "I think maybe I should be the one who decides my fate, you know?" The pirate turned and cupped her chin harshly. Jane sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting this.

"Why would we let a woman choose _her own_ fate?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes with his.

"Let her decide" came her brother-in-law's voice. "I will abide by her choice" a murmur went through the crowd. Her confidence grew. She almost smiled.

"Fine. What be it, then, girl?" he said, not breaking eye contact.  
Jane stared back, just as hard, and for a brief second, there was utter silence. The ocean waves beat rhythmically against the side of the ship.  
Jane's green eyes were filled with determination.

"Take me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the comments and the adds! I'm so happy. BTW, I'll say it here since this is a "fan fiction": This is loosely based off the tale "diamonds and toads" ever so loosely though. It'll make since much later. On to the story. **

**Jane had just given her word...**

Her answer shocked everyone. The pirate in front of her stared for a brief second longer, his face still hard, before dropping her chin and motioning a few of the others over.

"Charles!" her sister's voice rang out. "Are you going to let this happen?!"

"I can't do anything, Sophrina." He said, glaring at Jane. "Your sister has chosen to leave us."

Sophrina pushed against the crowd towards the front, fuming. She was close enough now to reach them in a few strides. "Well I'm not going to-"

"You have no damn choice in this!" The pirate captain barked at her, "I could be taking several women, but instead I ask for _one_. Be grateful I'm not in a violent mood." He grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her close. Sophrina backed up, surprised.

Jane held back a smirk at Sophrina's fear contorted face. She herself was scared out of her mind, but the thought of Sophrina being told no made her gleeful. She looked to the nicely dressed man who had moved up beside her sister and sucked in a sharp breath, all thoughts of smugness gone. Nathaniel was staring straight at Charles, his face void of any readable emotion. Yet somehow that stare held a secret that she could not decipher. Charles returned with a look of acknowledgement.

Then he turned his blue eyes towards her. She stared curiously, fixed in his gaze, wondering what his thoughts were. His future wife was being taken by pirates only to be killed or worse and all hopes of his planned future dashed...

She was tugged from her trance by the pirate by her side. He'd already given commands to his crew and now was tightening his hold on her upper arm. "Let's go" he whispered harshly, pulling her towards one of the planks that connected the two ships.

"Can't I say goodbye?" she asked, hoping to stall just a bit. He said nothing and only gripped her arm tighter.

As they crossed over to the pirate's ship, Jane wondered how her galleon had been overtaken by such a thing. The pirate's ship was a little smaller, and the crew numbers were definitely less, but they still seemed to have the upper hand. Was it stealth or just reputation that scared sailors on these waters? She glanced at the scraped wood where the grappling hooks had connected. Some still were.

They crossed over easily. He led her towards the quarterdeck and on to the door of his cabin. She swallowed hard. This was what she had chosen? Her heartbeat swelled in her chest and she looked up towards him, biting her lip. Without a word or even a glance, he opened the door, carelessly tossed her in, and locked it back before walking away. Jane lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thump. She listened to the pirate's receding footsteps before convincing herself she was alone.

--------

The raid hadn't taken much time at all and now their stock was full. There would be no biscuits again tonight. He could hear the men below, laughing and bellowing, probably already drunk. It was the best way to forget about the harshness of seafaring.

Thomas leaned on the railing of the stern watching the nearly emptied ship disappear into a distant smudge on the horizon, arms crossed. A slight breeze was blowing from the east, cooling his brow and reminding him of everything he loved about the sea. Sailing was his real passion. Piracy was just an added pleasure.

"Thomas, you did good" James said, walking up beside him. "We have enough provisions for a couple o' weeks at sea and the boys are all ready for a good drink. Well, those who haven't already downed a bottle." He chuckled, "And you'll be joining us of course?" James lifted an eyebrow.

He laughed "You bet. There's nothing like making fun of Hans when he's drunk, poor lad. He gets so wasted you could get drunk just by being in his company. I won't be drinkin' though. Not with_ her_ here."

James rolled his eyes

"You're too valiant, Tom. You'll drink and flirt with women and yet still maintain some integrity. Most pirates want pleasurable company to pass the time. You don't. So why did you even take her, anyway?"

"Her fiancé didn't impress me much. Wanted him to suffer _some more_."

"You act as if you know em." James said, the corners of his mouth twitching. Thomas rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his ear length hair.

"There's a lot you don't know, James. I'll have to tell you about my pre-seafaring days sometime…"

--------

**Five years earlier**

_Jane sat hiding in a corner in her grandfather's drawing room, listening to her sister's conversation. She'd forgotten how she'd managed to get there in the first place._

"_The man's a lunatic, Charles. The only thing worth taking care of him is his house. A couple of months from now he'll be dead and I'll have my part in our inheritance. If only father had made it primogeniture. Jane has no need for money." Sophrina laid herself out on a couch, Charles sat beside her._

"_Why can't you just get it now? Your parents died over a year ago. Where's the compensation for_ that_?" She heard Charles ask. Jane cringed at his words._

"_The old man seized the will. He technically still owns it all. We just have to wait and endure the mad man. He's always mumbling nonsense to himself when we're around. I swear I'll die if I have to endure his company much longer."_

"_You know, we could always speed nature up."_

"_You mean kill him?!" Sophrina said incredulously. _

"_We wouldn't have to kill him, just neglect a little."_

"_Maybe that could work, but it sounds so horrible. I don't want to kill the old man, just get rid of him. Money is important to me, but not like that."_

"_What else is there, Soph?" He played with a strand of her dark hair._

"_I don't know. But we'll find something."_

-------

Jane awoke in the middle of the night, bitter and sore. She refused to sleep anywhere near the bed and so had decided to rest against the opposite wall. It was uncomfortable, but better than full surrender to the idea of _him_.

Sitting up, she groaned and stretched before laying her head against the wall and watching the light from outside bounce a watery reflection on the ceiling. It was dull but made her fill more at home. The sounds of merriment came from somewhere below. Pirates were so predictable. All they cared about was pleasure and fun. She was certain the next stop they'd make would probably be at a port full of gamblers and prostitutes. It sickened her to think she was with them.

She was tempted to break out some how, jump over the edge of the ship, but where would she go? She could swim pretty well but had lost all since of direction since that afternoon. She wasn't that stupid. Plus the pirate locked the bloody door. All that Jane could think to do was to wait for morning. Too bad sunlight was hours away.

The rest of the night passed in boring agony.

--------

Charles sat opposite of Nathaniel in the map room discussing a possible solution to this bump in the road. The only light was a lantern set in the middle of the table, sending deep shadows across the room.

"I didn't think she was going to do it" Charles said slumping in his chair. He was buzzed from his wine. Something the pirates didn't manage to take and something he could drown himself in. He took another swig and rubbed his face in his hands. "Jane's always been irresponsible, but this?"

Nathaniel sat across, looking dignified in comparison though angry and disheveled. He wasn't here to get drunk.

"I need Jane and we all know she needs me. She's the only thing I wanted in return for your shares. There's no use following them, but we need a plan. We need to intercept them and soon. When's Jane's birthday?"

Charles swallowed more wine. "Two weeks? Sophrina knows for certain"

"We have two weeks to get her off that bloody pirate ship and back into our arms. How the hell did she get chosen anyway? There are plenty of rich women on this vessel."

Sophrina opened the door with a creak and slipped in, carrying a tray. She sat down a couple of more bottles of wine.

"My sister's always been too headstrong for her own good, and I'm sure that Captain could see that. But that doesn't matter. Boys, I think I might have a plan…"


End file.
